(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an etchant, a display device using the same and a method for manufacturing the display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panels are used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in liquid crystal displays, organic electro luminescence (“EL”) display devices, etc. The thin film transistor array panel has a scanning signal wire that transfers a scanning signal on a gate wire, and an image signal line that transfers an image signal on a data wire, and further includes a thin film transistor that is connected to the gate wire and the data wire, and a pixel electrode that is connected to the thin film transistor.
Upon manufacturing the thin film transistor array panel, metal layers for forming the gate wire and the data wire are stacked on a substrate and separated by insulating layers, followed by one or more processes of etching the metal layers to form the gate wire and data wire.
Copper having high electrical conductivity and a low resistance may be used for the gate wire and the data wire. Increasing the size of display devices also increases the thickness of the copper wiring, which in turn may cause a deterioration of profile in the thick copper wiring during the etching process.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.